Never Leave MeEver
by MzGottaLottaMoney
Summary: This story is about rebellion, hate, love, and death. Things that Karakura town did not know will come out as the Espada rebellion against for personal and traitorous reasons with their leader Aizen. But amongst this is two people on opposing sides finding love in the mist of this...a story about Ulquiorra and Orihime.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Emergency**

**A/N: Hello, here's chapter 1…hope you all enjoy and please review…thanks for reading ! : )**

**Ulquihime-OTP **

"Emergency alert…emergency alert…emergency alert…"

'_What's that noise?'_ I said as I grudgingly sat up, trying to listen to what woke me up. _'It keeps repeating…that's probably not good. But where is it coming from?' _glancing at my clock, it read12:15 a.m. _'It's midnight! What's going on?'_

"Emergency alert…emergency alert…emergency alert….emergency alert…" Droning out the automatic message of a siren, I tried deducing what was happening_. 'Maybe robots finally attacked our plant, forcing humans to eat wasabi on pancakes and trying to destroy our planet with lots of sugary stuff…I warned Tatsuki!"_ I thought as so many conclusions went through my head. _'I guess I will just have to check it out.' _

Rushing to my window, I saw people running and leaving out of their homes. Just to my right, I saw Mrs. Kutsu and others walking down our apartment building, apparently leaving. Rushing out of my apartment, I finally caught up with her.

"Mrs. Kutsu…what's happening?" I asked out of panic.

She slowly turned around and I noticed something wrong. She looked completely terrified. _'What is going on?'_ I thought but questions as she began to speak, "Dear I'm sorry…I have to go." She hurriedly said.

Watching her turn, I felt like there's something important going on..._'I need to know. I need to find out.' _

"But please I don't know what's going on here." I said following her a few steps forward as she put things in the trunk of her car.

"Look," she walked swiftly towards me, "The government's been doing some kind of experiments on people and I really don't know the details but somehow they've broken out and they're powerful, trying to destroy the town. It's best to leave as soon as possible. No telling what they're doing with anyone they find in neighborhoods…which is why I'm leaving. I suggest the same for you." She nodded towards me, confirming that it was the last farewell. "Good luck, Orihime." She said before she hastily got in her car and left.

Watching her leave, I felt my body quiver. _'The government…why would they…what's going on? I feel like Ichigo knows what's going on…or maybe Tatsuki. Was I really that asleep to not realize what's going on?'_

Walking back to my apartment, I tried to remain calm. Glimpsing around, it looked as if every home was empty or dormant.

'_I have to call Tatsuki or Ichigo and the others.'_ I confirmed as I closed my door and locked it as I reached for my phone. It read ten missed calls and fifteen messages, mostly from Tatsuki, but the rest from Ichigo.

After skimming through the messages, I noticed another message on my phone…a new voice message. Clicking it to listen, I just faintly heard it, "Orihime, look for… Espada…they…everywhere…friends…Ichigo…be safe…run…before…late." I didn't realize it was over until the beep stopped me from being in a daze. _'Oh no, I hope Tatsuki and the others are okay.'_ Thinking how horrible it would be if they weren't, as I sat on the couch, huddled in a ball.

'_Where will I go? What is really going on here? And are my friends okay?'_

Just as I thought that, I heard a crash that came from my bedroom. "Who's there?" I yelled as I sprinted from my position and grabbed the bat Tatsuki gave me for times like this.

"Hello?" I said as I walked cautiously from the living room to my bedroom. "Is anybody there?" I said, slowly opening my door and kept the position it was in just in case. As I walked around my room and looked into my closet, there was nothing. _'One more spot.'_ I thought as I slowly got on my knees to see if anyone was under…but there was nothing. Standing back up and lowered the bat, I put it down in a far corner._ 'Hmmm…must've been my silly head messing around with me.' _Yawning, I realized how so worn out I was. Walking away, I lied on my bed, and closed my eyes.

Slowly turning on my side and opening my eyes, I was met with jade green eyes in a corner, watching my every move. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" I screamed furiously, arising on my bed. There was complete silence and I was going to scream until they held my interest. They looked so interesting. They looked quite annoyed and uninterested but I could see…a bit of pain. His hair was jet black which contrasted with his pale skin, but he looked really handsome.

Just as I was going to get into more detail, I heard a loud, ambitious guy come in and stopping in the doorway. I glanced over to see a guy with blue hair and matching eyes. _'He seems pretty scary…the way he's staring at me…it makes him seem aggressive, which he probably is.'_ I thought as he stared at me desirously and finally spoke, "Hey Ulquiorra, who's the sexy chick?" His eyes lured all over my body and I looked down to see me only in short shorts and a tank which barely covered my chest. _'How could I forget what I was wearing? But they were quite handsome. Oh what am I saying? They broke into my home and yet I think they're handsome?'_

Glancing back at the both of them, I saw the green eyes guy, I guess named Ulquiorra, staring furiously at the blue haired guy. Pushing away my thoughts, I finally spoke, "Who are you I said?" scooting away from them as close as I could to keep our distance. I paused and they just stared at each other, "Well get out." And as soon as I saw no movement, I took a step to run to the window, but the jade eyed guy was quick and was already behind me and grabbed me by the waist effortlessly.

'_How did he do that?' _I thought with fascination, not at all worried about the position we were in. Finally realizing the awkward position, I blushed. But then I felt movement and not I saw what was in his hand did I know what he was doing.

Before I could even speak, I felt a prick in my neck and all I could hear was the blue haired guy say, "She's pretty hot." as he smirked. Still in his arms, I drifted into unconsciousness and he watched me go limp as I drifted to sleep.

Everything went black.

**A/N: Please R & R! Thanks for reading and I promise to update as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Those Eyes**

**A/N: Ummmm … thank you so much for following this story. At first I gave up on my stories but I knew that I needed to get back to them. So here is Chapter 2 and thanks to all who are still interested in my stories! Thank again!**

'_Orihime … come here." said a voice that sounded so familiar as if I knew him my whole life. He was a fair height and had short brown hair. Does he know me? But this feels so real … is this a dream?_

"_Ok … Sora." Still in this dream, I saw a little girl who looked just like … me. She was small and looked very fragile but there was no mistaking it with the color of hair she had. What's going on? Is this really a dream? Or is this real?_

"_Ok Orihime. I want you to have these." He pulled out the two blue hairpins that I always kept in my hair. How did he …_

"_Is this a gift, brother?" the little girl said. She looked as if she were at least 5. Could that really be me? I don't have any distinct memory of this ever happening ... thinking about it … I have no memories of my childhood at all._

"_Yes it is Orihime. They're meant to protect you, forever." He smiled. I gasped as he reached out to put them in her hair. It's all familiar… but that can't be me. Impossible. I never had a brother. My family died when I was born. How is this possible? Why does this feel like it isn't a dream … more like a memory?_

"_Thank you, brother." the little girl said hugging him tightly. I watched as the little girl smiled and I began to lose focus on my dream. No, I was waking up. I want to see more._

"_Orihime, be safe. There are people who will try and take you … things won't be the same anymore. I love you." I faintly heard him say as I caught the last moments of the dream._

"Ugh … my head hurts." I said, gaining consciousness. My head was throbbing with pain, _'What just happened?'_ I thought to myself as the last moments I remembered rushed through my head. Everything became clear.

'_Was that actually a dream? It felt like another memory? What's happening?_' I questioned myself.

Just as I pondered on those questions, I glanced around the room. It was so white. There was no color anywhere, just dull. And of course I'm the opposite but it suits this place … this place feels funny and weird. I gasped as I met jade eyes. I remembered those eyes and my kidnapping.

Panic flashed through my body, "Who are you? Where am I?" I said aloud as my voice wavered.

"You're in Los Noches." he bluntly stated. His voice was so monotonous; no emotion or anything … his eyes as well. The moment I thought I saw emotion in his eyes the other day were gone. He concealed it so well. I want to know what pain he's been through. '_What am I saying … he's the enemy!' _I thought, releasing such thoughts.

"I've never heard of that. Who are you? Why am I here?" I asked … especially at a time like this.

'_Wasn't there an emergency alert going on before I was kidnapped?'_

He kept silent as I rambled on. "I can't seriously be kidnapped. What about my friends. I have to know if my friends are ok." I paused, "Please let me go. I don't have anything to do with you. I'll do whatever you say but please let me go. I just want to go home." I glanced down, silently crying to myself.

Noticing him look away, I saw one door. He was on one side of the room as was I on the opposite. Sniffling as I tried to get a complete view, I thought that maybe I have a shot at this. I ran as fast as I could, not looking back. As soon as I made it to the door, he stood in front of me with one swift movement. _'He's so fast! Who is he?'_

He swiftly came up to me and pulled me up by the neck to the wall near the bed I lied in. I could barely breathe in his grasp. He spoke sternly, "I'm tired of your rambling. Now listen, woman. You will not speak unless spoken to. If you refuse to do so, I will enjoy watching you get eaten alive or even give you up to the very men who live here and I'm sure they'll take the pleasure of having you in their presence."

Fear flashed through my eyes as he stated this. I didn't deserve this. But he must've noticed my fear as he loosened his grip around my neck. I nodded. And he released his grasp on my neck completely and I rashly breathed in for air. I was scared, furious of the threat of what he bestowed on me, but frightened because I'm with random strangers who I didn't know or how many there were. They could do anything to me and I panicked, doing the only thing I could … cry.

"Lord Aizen requested that you take a shower and be put into proper attire here." He opened the door and I couldn't do anything but follow. Glancing at his back, I watched how swiftly he walked. He walked as if he had no care in the world … no worries at all.

"We're here." He spoke.

"Huh…oh." I said softly, realizing the daze I had been in.

"No more than 15 minutes. Or else I will come in and drag you out myself." He paused and looked at me, "After you get dressed you will come with me and we'll be ready to have dinner with Lord Aizen and the rest of the Espada."

'_The Espada? What does he mean? So that means he's one else well? And Lord Aizen? What does he mean? Am I being kidnapped by the same people Mrs. Kutsu claimed?'_ I pondered as I walked in the shower and he left.

I allowed the water to drip from my hair down my back and legs. This was the first time I had a chance to relax and soothe myself. '_Being kidnapped and all … but why? What did I do? Do they know who I am? Hopefully it's a misunderstanding.'_

Finishing washing my hair and body I finally breathe in like I never did before and cried.

'_My life is so messed up. Who was that guy in that dream? Was that really me and why? I don't remember anything from my past? What happened to me? So many questions … I don't know what to do.'_

Regaining my strength, I finished showering and took in account what that guy said. '_I really didn't want to make him mad. I guess I will have to do as they say until … I don't know.' _I thought as I slowly stepped out of the shower, removing the tears from my face. Glancing around, I never took notice of where I was. There were at least 10 showers and somehow I chose the one with number 4 above it. '_I wonder they stand for.'_ Stepping out of the shower, I tried looking for a towel, except there were none hanging up anywhere.

"Excuse me?" I yelled so that I wouldn't have to go out completely naked in front of him. _'How could I forget about towels or any clothes?'_ I repeated myself and he finally came but I turned away quickly, covering up my body with my hands.

The door opened with such force and I shied away because I don't like it when someone looks at my body, especially guys and I'm naked! "Don't look. Please."

"I don't want to look at your body, woman. Don't compare me with the likes of you human trash." He said but never left my sight as I gently took the towel from his hand, and still covering my body, and I began to wipe the remaining water off of my body. He knew that I needed it! Everything he said was a relief though. It was good to know that he wouldn't do that but he's a guy and I don't know if I trust him. But his eyes lure me in and they tell me otherwise.

"Here is what you will wear. Put this on now." He spoke sternly. There's no emotion in his voice … it's just the same. I looked to see what he gave me. It was a long white dress and surprisingly not revealing. It looked like my size too. I kind of like it.

As I got dressed, I couldn't help but notice that he watched my every move. Not really as desiring but they looked like they held interest...or maybe something more. Something else was beyond his eyes that I couldn't see. I wanted to find out. His eyes flashed with loneliness and something more. He's a mystery to me.

I met my face in the mirror that I couldn't forget. I looked a mess. Trying to fix my hair, I decided on letting it fall loosely in its curls and washed my face reaching for a towel. I noticed there was none. _'At least I looked a little bit better.'_

He looked towards me again to see if I was ready and I was. He nodded as he opened the door and swiftly walked out. It was hard to catch up with him with his fast movements but I never lost sight of him.

As we arrived, didn't even notice it. "Lord Aizen, she's here."

Everyone turned their heads and looked straight at me. I noticed two guys on the side of one a man who sat on the end. He looked gorgeous but as if he was in control and very powerful … one of those rich guys who could buy off as much as he wanted. "Oh my dear Orihime Inoue." He spoke and smirked as if he looked right through me with that gaze as if he could tear me to shreds. He kept his gaze on mine and I felt as if I was being drained out of everything I had. He had short brown hair and he looked rather handsome but his smirk and that gaze didn't match up … clearly something was wrong. Beyond his looks, he could've fooled me but his eyes were extremely dangerous as if he's killed many men by his hand without hesitation...

Looking down with fear, I prayed, _'Dear God, please help me.'_

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2 of this story. I hope that you enjoyed it. Remember to leave reviews and favorite this story. Thank you so much! Hopefully I can keep updating my stories pretty soon.**

**Also remember to R & R!**


End file.
